Miss the Struggle Is Real
The wife of Richard Dupri is known to be rather shallow and complains over the smallest slight thinking it all amounts to persecution. Early Life Burn in Reading, she lived a very charmed life and was known to be shallow and complain over anything deeming as persecution. She is also rather materialistic and a snob. Despite all of these problems, she came from a Christian household and is in fact herself a Born-again Christian although her desperation for comfort and complains over anything that is not up to her standards may indicate otherwise. She also helps out every year a t a Christian Camp every year without fail. She ends up marrying Richard Dupri, a good upstanding guy who truly loves and she does him even thought she is still referred to as Miss the Struggle is Real which comes from her favourite catchphrase e 'The Struggle is Real' which uses whenever she feels an injustice has been given to her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She along with her husband Richard, they come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 28 She along with her husband Richard, his cousin Amy Dupri, Greg Austin and Amy Austin begin watching the TV where Nigel Crump is on and he chastises Kevin Davis and anyone else who will not follow him and Charlene in their quest to restore power after Tessa Crab won the snap election. It turns out that Amy wrote a scathing blog article about Nigel being a hypocrite and not what the church needed to be a spokesperson for conservative values. For her harsh writing, Nigel himself ends up coming to the house and ends up threatening Amy much to everyone's alarm. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #79 Tale of Captain AWOL She along with Richard Dupri, Sean Debris, Claire Chung are going to Thames Valley Christian Camp. The problem is however the area for the camp has been occupied by that of the deranged Captain, Captain AWOL who is holding his ground thinking anyone trying to get in is an enemy and that he is protecting the land for the Queen. #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Colonel Bission comes in to try and help everyone get the camp back from Captain AWOL. He tries to persuade him to give up the land for some cookies but this greatly fails. In the end the kids from the camp rush in and caused for Captain AWOL to run away. Miss the Struggle is Real wished that Colonel Bission who is happy about the outcome did more for the fee he was charging them of £20 an hour. #86 SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE ME! #86 Tale of Wayne Bridges She is among those at the beach for a day out playing volleyball. When William Sandiago is drowning, his wife Laura Sandiago asks for someone to help. Miss The Struggle is Real turns down the offer to help as it may ruin her manicure which in her eyes she can afford to risk but she hopes that her husband is alright. Thankfully he is rescued by Wayne Bridges. #116-#117 Kid Napped #117 Tale of Chris Pana When the children of Thames Valley Christian Camp were rescued by Chris Pana after being kidnapped by Gail Blazers who did not want them at a Christian camp, all the leaders are relieved while Miss The Struggle is Real is annoyed about the narrator resorted to using the words Blah Blah Blah.